


Of Wolves, Witches and Vampires

by shinlluminous



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Magic, Other, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinlluminous/pseuds/shinlluminous
Summary: An encounter with a werewolf leaves Krystal, a young sorceress, almost dead and in pursuit of one of the most dangerous creatures ever to prowl the face of earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this story at asianfanfics too under the username rriiane: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1221137/

_There lie lies within fearful eyes_

_Those walking on the thinnest ice_

_Across the blades of Hellfire’s flames_

_Hide they behind mortal names_

 

 

_Don’t cry sweetheart_

Everything was silent, yet so loud. The stone floor on which Krystal laid her head on felt cold and hard. She kept her eyes shut tight, pulling herself into a storm of calmness, of control, of confrontation.

_To confront my past._

She remembered it all, the running, the fire, the screams…

The snow.

It was where she was now, in the land of snow. Krystal kept her breaths steady before she opened her eyes and she slowly sat up. As always, she was alone in the indoor arena. It was one of the days where it was safe to be out alone at such a late hour. She knew he’d be looking for her soon, but until then she wanted to enjoy the space all to herself.

Krystal stood up, taking a moment to ensure her senses straight. She was alone, truly, at least within a radius of 100 feet. She exhaled, gripping onto her steel cane. It was at least the length of her arm and was heavier than any old cane. She heard a clicking sound from a distance, at one wall of the room where several machines were installed for practice purposes. Mount Rye was a secluded kingdom, and its ruler liked it very much that way, but nothing was spared for the sake of military development. It was the room with the best facilities within the town academy and students put it to good use. All to produce a variant army capable of protecting themselves and the kingdom.

Krystal and turned and kept in a ready position.

She squinted her eyes, and maintained her focus. The first arrow shot out, which she easily averted with a swift swing of her cane. Then the second. And third. The numbers began rising, and the speed increased. Krystal grew more and more nervous as she kept herself protected with rash movements of her hands. The veins in her hands were protruding against her skin and she twisted her cane in one direction to form a rotating shield while her other limbs tried to counter other arrows.

The arrows proved too fast when one caught her by her shoulder. She fell back, and before she could take anymore blow, she slid to her right, panting heavily. Her arms were beginning to tremble a little from the intensity. Although the tips of the arrows were stumped and lined with foam to avoid from physically harming whoever it may hit, Krystal felt a bruise appear just above her left clavicle. It may have been safe but it was still shot at high speed.

Krystal got a hold of herself and stood up, making sure the machine was switched off before she gathered all the arrows scattered all over the floor. 40, she counted the total, which meant she managed to counter 39 arrows in a row. The rest that were shot after she fell down hit straight at target boards on the other side of the room. Krystal scored the same record she had been scoring for the past few days. Putting the arrows back where they belonged, Krystal then stretched her limbs.

Her biceps had been sore for two days now, but like always, she took very light notice of it. After all, it was not the first time she felt physically sore and it was definitely not the worst she has experienced. She danced some more with her cane, pretending to be in the presence of enemies within the silent darkness. Though there was barely any light, Krystal’s eyes were as sharp as that of a cat. Darkness was her friend and she made good use of it.

Once she was satisfied with her practice, Krystal decided it was time for a night stroll. She needed to be outdoors to cool down. She exited the arena through the main entrance door, entering an outdoor hallway that bore a square canopied garden area in the centre. The Academy was a large area of combined buildings made of stone bricks standing by the foothill ascending towards the Palace. It had four wings in total and Krystal was casually walking inside the North wing.

She carried her cloak by her side, enjoying the chilling breeze on the skin of her bare arms. The kind of coldness that usually made people numb to their bones felt refreshing to Krystal, and it was something she couldn’t show to everyone else. Or else, she shuddered slightly form the thought of a possible consequence.

As her footsteps lightly echoed within the spaces, Krystal suddenly came to an abrupt stop just as was about to make a turn. She turned around, looking towards the other side of the corridor that led to an unlit side of the building. It was total blackness at the far end. Krystal thought she heard something. Something like…the crunching sound of footsteps in the snow.

There it was again.

It was coming from ahead where Krystal would pass on the way to the exit. She shrugged. It was probably someone who had guts to be out so late at night besides her. Or it could very well be him. A smirk crept up on Krystal’s face as she sped her footsteps, making sure they were silent and she walked in the shadows. She felt ready to surprise him, if she could. She kept her head high, looking out for his presence. He would perhaps nag at her for staying out so late again but after years of such thing, Krystal was indifferent towards it. She crept up, keeping in mind that it might not be him at all and tried to keep as calm as she could. But as she reached the source of the sound, Krystal stopped again. ‘Oh my God,’ she pushed her back against an inward small section of a wall. She was looking out towards a small greenhouse, a small area for herb cultivation meant for Herbology classes of junior students. But behind the transparent glass and towering plants, Krystal caught sight of an animal; or rather, a creature who were not supposed to be in that area.

The animal was grey and had fur, and seemed to be moving at a calm pace through the aisles of plants. Krystal knew it wasn’t just an animal. Within a blink the fur is no longer there, but now the creature is tall, standing, a man. ‘Animorph,’ Krystal breathed under her icy breath. She kept close to the wall, looking left and right. She did not want to engage with an animorph, and most certainly not a wolf animorph.

Animorphs were genetically unique human beings who could transform into one animal, which were usually determined by genetics. Krystal had read somewhere that all sorts of animorphs exists but only know of very few, well-known species, particularly wolf animorphs who have formed their own strong lineage, much like an aristocracy. But she has never encountered one. In the ten years Krystal has spent in Mount Rye, she’s encountered very few animorphs, which was of course due to the banning of non-humans residing in the kingdom. Or as the Queen liked to call them, “Residents of the Dark Side”. Animorphs weren’t the only thing banned in her territory; witches, wizards, vampires, exotic creatures of the animal kingdom, anyone from the undead, anyone who is not human were banned. Or perhaps the proper word for it would be wanted. The Queen had a dream of building an army to eradicate these “residents of the Dark Side”. She had a new law passed as soon as she and her husband came to the throne; any creature banned from the land who were found would be killed. Few of Krystal’s peers were trying to make an economic gain from bounty hunting but executions were rare after the Queen chased out most of them long ago.

Now, most of these creatures who stayed in Mount Rye are hiding too well.

Krystal kept a close watch. She was not particularly scared of them but animorphs know of Mount Rye’s reputation as a port for execution of their kind, and any human-looking person would pose as a threat to them. It was like being a deer walking into a territory of lions. But Krystal was no threat, and all she wanted to do was not get into any trouble, although she doubted she could get killed. She turned the other way, wanting to distance herself from the wolf animorph.

Once she felt she was out safe enough to leave normally, Krystal let out a sigh and jogged slowly while keeping her gaze behind her to ensure she was not caught by any chance. But her senses failed her.

She flinched back with a small shriek when she saw the wolf right in front of her. It was growling lowly and Krystal’s first instinct was to bare her cane ready. She took slow steps back, holding out her cane as a warning sign. The wolf was large and intimidating, its green eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

Krystal kept her gaze sharp. Her mind was only on running but a wolf was faster than a human and Krystal doubted she could outrun the creature, unless it has no intention of hurting her, but there was something about how it was approaching her that made her pessimistic. She had to somehow distract it, if she was to run.

‘Look,’ she spoke. ‘I’m not here for trouble. If you could please let me pass-‘

The wolf did not let her finish at all before it pounced. Krystal was almost caught off guard but she swung her arm back and managed to make a blow strong enough to throw the wolf down before it could land on her. It fell on its feet perfectly although Krystal was sure her attack had hurt its abdomen. The wolf began pacing slowly side to side, as if trying to confuse Krystal, and she turned anxious.

Knowing she had no chance if she kept herself engaged in this battle, she ran towards it, and swung her arm again, attempting to hit the wolf’s legs. It jumped, just as she expected, over her cane before it landed again and noticed Krystal running away. It morphed into a human, watching Krystal disappear into the corner. His fists were curled. He was not about to let her get away.

Krystal spared no energy and kept running and running as she looked for the nearest exit. The next thing she had to think of was find a safe place. But the problem was, it was late and nobody was out, except for husbands and bachelors who were wasting away their nights at the local pub. That still meant the streets would be empty. If she tried to hide the wolf could easily smell her out. She finally exited the North wing out into the open space of the outdoor foyer, a large space between the entrance and the building blocks of the Academy. Nearly there, Krystal told herself as she panted, feeling a surge of energy pass through her veins as she exposed herself under the winter moonlight.

But she was not safe as she thought she would be.

From thin air, a man took form right in front of her eyes, leaving her to run in other directions but the man kept appearing out of nowhere. Teleportation? She was overwhelmed. He’s a sorcerer-animorph? That triggered a thought inside her. No wonder something felt weird. If he’s a sorcerer then why is he attacking me? The third time around, Krystal was hit by a harsh blow to her face and she fell onto the snow. She could taste her blood on her tongue and spat out red liquid onto the thick white blanket before she hurriedly got up. It was night and the moon was out; this was her time. She was at an advantage.

She immediately leapt up and held her cane tight, flexing her muscles. The man towered over her and she could finally gaze properly into the man’s eyes. He was lean and tall, and he looked extra scary with his dark clothing. Surprisingly, he looked younger than Krystal thought. He smiled cynically, raising his hand. They were locked in constant attempts to attack but both were fast and swift. The man kept disappearing and appearing, but with Krystal’s concentration, she retained high sensors to make sure none of his hits passed.

Every attempt to flee were blocked off and Krystal were left with no chance but defend herself, and almost impossibly, perhaps, hurt him enough to give her time to run all the way home. But as she was not getting hurt, neither was he, and as minutes dragged, her arms were beginning to get sore. _Should I use it?_ Krystal thought to herself. _But it’s forbidden._

The man lands another hit in the stomach, which has Krystal collapsing on the floor. She tried to get up again, but he kicks her hard in the knees, which sends her screaming from pain as the bones in her legs takes a weird twist and send her into pain. The man blows into his dominant right fists and blows a hit to the side of her skull. Krystal hits the floor, her head disoriented from the blow and the man pulls her cane from her hand.

The weapon seemed interesting enough and it intrigued his thirst for blood. _You’re not here to kill, Kai_. He heard a voice whispering inside him but he could not care less. He had killed before and this girl at his feet struggling to get up would certainly not be the last.

Eradicating evidence would be nothing of a problem.

Krystal was still trying to blindly push the man away, her head still hurting, throbbing loudly when Kai held her by her neck, easily enough. He threw her cane to the side. In the end, his favourite killing tool would always be his bare hands. That way he could enjoy the killing better. Krystal felt her feet dangle from above the ground. He turned her around and pressed her back against his body, his arm binding her across her chest hard and tight.

He smelled sweet, surprisingly, of roses with a hint of smoke, but it made Krystal want to choke. He traced her neck; it was small and fragile. Snapping her neck would be too easy and unsatisfying to his needs. Perhaps he could transform into a wolf and rip her out to her bones with his claws, Kai thought. He dropped her to the ground and within a split second, changed into his wolf skin and spared no second to pounce on her.

Kai bared his claws, ready to dig them into her skin, when he gets thrown back by a massive force and falling on his back. Krystal looked towards his direction. The wolf began to squirm around as if it lost control, twisting strangely and howling in pain. He kept using his paws to rub his face again and again as if there was some invisible distraction. Was there sound distraction I can’t hear? But Krystal knew it was none of her concern. She took the chance, got up and picked up her cane, limping away and away until at last she was out of the wolf’s sight.

Krystal knew well what happened, but was too shocked to think about it. She had to kept her mouth shut. What was important now was that she get home and get treated. Her leg was bruising inside and out and her head was still hurting badly. She threw her cloak over her body. Luckily, for her there was no external bleeding so any rare person who was still out at this time would not suspect anything of her.

She passed the city square and walked a further four blocks more until she reached a familiar street, all were stores of numerous sorts; a bookstore, a fruit lot, a tailoring shop and at the very end, Krystal finally exhaled easily, she spotted a bakery sign. There was a very faint smell of bread lingering in the air. She sneaked into an alley to reach the back door of the bakery and stepped in.

The warm air of the kitchen welcomed her. It was a very modest lot but it was home. ‘You’re early,’ a man’s voice greeted her. Kris was sitting at a small wooden table with a lantern by his side and an open book. Krystal immediately locked the door and even slid the bolt. Kris watched curiously as she hung up her cloak and went to the front. Another man was out in the front, in the shop.

‘You’re back,’ Kyungsoo was sitting at another table, which were prepared for his customers right close to the window of the shop. He had papers on the table and ink and paint. He must be designing again. Krystal slide behind him and pulled the curtains completely, shutting out all outdoor light from coming into the shop. ‘I’m drawing,’ he told her, but she seemed to have not heard him at all.

‘Something happened,’ Krystal looked at him, and headed back to the kitchen. She gestured for him to follow her and he cluelessly abided. He noticed something right away.

‘Krystal why are you limping?’ he said. She did not answer. She only took a seat at the table near Kris. ‘Did you hurt yourself at the Academy?’ he assumed, but Krystal looked too afraid for it to have been an injury she caused herself.

She put her hands on the table and curled her fingers tight. Kris looked at her strangely. Her anxiousness and fear was channelling into his very own veins. It felt so great that he pressed a hand over his chest. Reflexively, he reached out for his sister’s hand and held it tight.

‘What’s going on?’ he looked at her.

‘I ran into a wolf,’ she said.

‘A wolf?’ Kyungsoo looked at her.

‘An animorph. A wizard-animorph,’ she stuttered.

She was breathing heavily and she kept clasping onto her head. ‘My head hurts,’ she complained. Both the men waited for her to continue but she shut her eyes and seemed to be in too much pain.

‘We need to get her upstairs,’ Kyungsoo said. Kris nodded. He helped her up from her chair.

‘H-He-‘ Krystal could not get the images out of her head. ‘He tried to kill me,’ she managed to mutter before she fell unconscious in Kris’ arms.


	2. Chapter Two

_behind money power and fame_

_a disease remains untamed_

_sanity ceases to stay_

_seated in the highest chair_

 

When Krystal woke up, she thought it was dark out. Her body almost jerked upwards but the pain in her right leg kept her down on her bed. Her head felt heavy; it was as if she had slept for days. ‘Hey,’ Kyungsoo’s familiar voice calmed her down, and she turned to see him standing by her desk, twisting a cloth soaked with water from a small basin. Her neck felt damp and sweaty and Krystal lied back down.

Her breaths were slightly faster than normal and she felt uncomfortable and hot. ‘I’m not dreaming,’ she murmured.

‘If you’re talking about coming home with a bad leg and passing out last night, then no, you’re not dreaming.’ Kyungsoo approached her and sat on a stool beside her bed, leaning forward to dap her neck and forehead with the cloth. It felt cold and chilling. ‘You passed out and got fever,’ he added.

Krystal looked down at her right leg, seeing that the area where she was wounded was tightly bandaged with cloth. ‘How long was I asleep?’ she asked.

‘Not as long as I expected. It’s only been 18 hours,’ he answered, continuing to reduce her temperature gently. It felt therapeutic to Krystal and she could feel her headache gradually lessening.

‘Where’s Kris?’

‘Downstairs minding the shop,’ Kyungsoo replied. ‘He went to school trying to figure out what happened but nothing seemed off.’

 _Of course._ There was barely any evidence that could indicate that fight erupted sometime last night. The only thing that could have probably been spotted would be traces of Krystal’s blood at the entrance outdoor court but it had been snowing since last night, she doubted any remains of it could be seen. ‘Nobody’s seen anybody or anything suspicious either,’

Krystal rewind her thoughts to last night. To the man, the wolf, the green eyes. It was no doubt that whoever the man was, he had a thirst for blood, or was a killing maniac; a psychopath. The moment she saw the look in his eyes, she knew she was dead. There was no mercy to be seen and if _that thing_ had not interfered, she would be as good as a corpse, maybe even his late supper. _But animaguses don’t eat humans. He’s not just an animagus, he’s psychopath._

‘Wait here. I’ll fetch you something to eat,’ he placed the cloth on Krystal’s forehead and disappeared out of the room. Krystal sat up in her bed, holding onto her head. She _did_ feel a little hungry. It was a restless sleep, although dreamless and Krystal still felt sore throughout her body. She blamed it on her trauma rather than physical exertion. It was very rare that anyone could scare her like that but the man she encountered was barely close to being humane and Krystal would not want to know if he was still trailing after her blood.

She heard footsteps emerge from the staircase, and a different man appeared inside her room. ‘Thank God you’re up,’ Kris had to bend down to make sure he did not hit the pane above the door, although his blonde locks slightly brushed under it. He was carrying a tray of baguette, hot chicken stew and honey water; a hearty supper for his sick sister. He placed the tray on Krystal’s bedside and sat on the stool. He seemed large to be sitting on such a small furniture.

‘Hey,’ Krystal took the mug of hot water and sniffed it, smelling the sweet scent of honey and lemon. She took a small sip.

‘How are you feeling?’ Kris’ voice was low and soft.

Krystal sighed, looking at her brother. He looked older than he was, as if he was in his 20s, which was befitting to his instinctual nature as Krystal’s older twin brother. Broad         shouldered with sharp eyes, he donned a more lively outfit of dark blue with gold trimmings. His hair, which reached below his shoulders were tied up in a high short ponytail. ‘Okay, I guess.’ She shrugged.

‘I meant emotionally,’ Kris said, looking outside of the room before he gently pushed the edge of the door shut with his legs. There were happy voices echoing from downstairs, and once the door clicked shut the room became silent. ‘What happened?’

Krystal swallowed.

Then calmly she tried to recollect every detail, but her voice kept failing her. ‘You don’t think…he’s lurking around here, do you?’

‘I can’t say,’ Kris truthfully answered. ‘I went back to the Academy but I couldn’t find anything. Nobody else saw anything and there’s no extra security being called for. I don’t think he was looking for you, but from now on, I’m not going to let you out at night on your own, okay?’ he said. Krystal lightly nodded.

The door then opened and Kyungsoo walked in. He was shorter than Kris, but had the build of an experienced baker and fighter. His hair was black and short and had the friendly look of a cheerful bachelor in his late twenties. ‘It sounds like the Transgenetic Effect,’ he said, sitting down on the edge of Krystal’s bed. When he saw both the teenager’s clueless looks, he continued. ‘Animaguses can change from the human form to animal form; it’s a given for them, but if they don’t learn to control it, eventually one form takes over the other.’

‘I don’t get it. It’s two different bodies.’ Kris argued.

‘It’s two different _forms,_ ’ Kyungsoo corrected him. ‘Imagine having two different data in one genetic code. It’s like how humans have their bad side and good side. If you don’t have control soon, you’ll be slaving after your own lust.’

‘So this Transgenetic-‘

‘It’s basically like having two souls fighting for control over one another, but usually when an animagus fails to learn how to control it, the animal genes take over and they are subjected to live in their animal form forever.’

‘That’s not so bad is it?’ Krystal asked.

‘Like I said, it’s all about control. Once that happens, they are by instinct an animal. They can’t think, can’t remember can’t feel the way a human does. It’s like turning into any other cat you see on the street.’

‘But the man I saw, he could change pretty well.’ Krystal explained.

‘But was he acting like a man? Like a human?’ Kyungsoo questioned. Krystal tore her gaze away, remember how much of a wild beast he was, even in human form. ‘For some animaguss, learning control is hard. Sometimes, genetics mix irregularly, and they end up developing mental systems that aren’t particularly…human. Sometimes instincts from their animus influence their human state, sometimes the damage it causes to their brain makes them...insane, or murderous.’ His demonstration made the two silent.

‘But the man was a sorcerer as well,’ Krystal said. Kyungsoo tightened his brows.

‘Sorcerer? A hybrid?

Krystal nodded. ‘I mean I was sure it was magic. He disappeared from one place and would appear behind me,’ she shuddered hard at the thought of it.

‘Teleportation,’ Kris answered for her. Kyungsoo gave it a long thought.

‘What did he look like?’ Kyungsoo inquired. ‘I mean, what did he wear?’

‘A white tunic,’ she tried to recall. ‘A long black coat, leather. Boots. Why?’

The look on Kyungsoo’s face was worrying. ‘You might have run into someone from the most powerful wolf pack in the entire continent.’

 

*

 

Some 30 miles south, a ruling family grew anxious. The Lupus Montague clan had gathered at their barely modest main residences up in the hills of the Terra Nymphet state. Several of them were waiting in the underground room, watching a particular kin of their own lie on a cold stone table.

A man with a mask over his mouth and a long coat was taking a close look at his patient, a hand on the patient’s chest, who was bound to the table with chains and thick metal cuffs. He was unconscious, of course, thanks to the effective anaesthetics he was injected with after a long struggle to get him to calm down. The man turned around and pulled down his mask.

‘Ma’am?’ his voice echoed. A woman stepped forward. He pulled her away from everyone else and began explaining his diagnosis. The rest only watched and stared at the sleeping boy. Or rather, a _prince._

‘I’m sorry,’ the healer said.

‘But it’s the same as what’s happened before. If he gets the same medication and treatment, wouldn’t he get better?’

‘It is the same, but it’s not the Transgenetic Effect,’ he answered in a low whisper. ‘Whatever it is happened to him affected his animus, including the timing system and the control. Until he wakes up, I won’t be able to find out what that is,’

‘How long will this take?’

‘I can’t say, but I’ll set up some others to keep an eye on him at full time and I’ll give him thorough check up twice a day. In the meantime, I’ll try to get in touch with the board to see if they know anything about this.’

The woman sighed out of worry. ‘Thank you,’ she murmured. The healer nodded in response and excused himself, ready to make further preparations for the treatment of his royal patient. He had been serving as the family doctor for many years, and was not a stranger to the sick boy’s ill outbursts. _Kai_ , the name sometimes scared him slightly every time he remembered giving him medical care when the boy was little. He had spent years specializing in the anatomy of animaguses, the genetic system of the animus and earned a reputation healing hundreds and thousands of animaguses throughout his service as a healer, and a medical researcher.

But this time around, what Kai brought back was new; an undiagnosed disease.

And unlike last time, he was afraid Kai would not recover from this illness.

‘He’s alright, isn’t he?’ Jongdae urged his aunt. Xiumin and Yixing had a more grim expression on their faces. The woman was less than calm.

‘It’s happening again,’ she muttered under her breath. ‘It’s happening again,’ she pulled her hair back as she paced around the room aimlessly. She exhaled heavily.

‘How is he?’ a man came into the room, and he seemed to have been travelling in haste. His hair was disoriented and there was the outdoor chill hanging around him.

‘The healer said he doesn’t know what’s going on but that it’s exactly like last time,’ she stuttered. The man sighed. ‘Honey, I don’t know who else to call.’ Her concern was audible even in whispers. ‘He said it’s the same but he doesn’t know the cause and he doesn’t know to what extent.’

‘It’ll be fine, okay?’ he assured her.

‘I’m scared. I’m supposed to take care of him, and look what happened.’ She was on the verge of tears.

‘Hey, calm down.’ He held her firm by her shoulders. ‘I’ll contact everyone I know and we’ll figure this out with everyone, like we always do.’ He talked to her slowly. ‘He’s gonna be fine. Kai’s gonna be fine. Trust me,’ he assured her. She shakily nodded her head. ‘Why don’t you go downstairs and take a rest? I’ll take it from here,’ he led her out.

Xiumin exchanged glances with Yixing, watching as their aunt and uncle exit the room.

‘What’s wrong with him?’ Xiumin asked Yixing.

‘He can’t control it anymore,’ Yixing calmly replied. ‘That’s all I can tell,’

Xiumin’s eyes widened. ‘At all?’

Yixing nodded. ‘We’re going to have to wait until he wakes up if we’re ever going to get close to finding out what happened.’ He looked at Kai’s sleeping uneasy face. Kai had always been the centre of attention at Lupus Montague. He wasn’t from Terra Nymphet; or at least not always. The Lupus Montague was not always a politically involved family.

They were a modest aristocratic family who enjoyed a lavish life and originated from Leflores from around a century ago. But power became a new ambition and by marrying sorceresses into the family, they created a new stronghold and moved to Terra Nymphet, where they carried their political influence and became the accepted leaders for the animagus population there.

Kai was the second generation, along with his eight other male cousins, all of them also sorcerer-animagus hybrids. He was brought in 17 years ago by his grandmother after both his parents died. His next closest relatives cared for him since. But Kai was genetically a little weaker than his peers, and suffered numerous symptoms from the Transgenetic Effect, including damage to his mental system when he was young. He was awfully rebellious, which gave a bad mark to his reputation as his father’s only son and heir.

People who witnessed his mischievous attitude thought him to be extremely spoilt and unmannered but the truth was, Kai was sick inside. He improved gradually and seemed to be healthy and normal, strong and fit for several years. He began learning, disciplining himself under a strict private tutor.

Until he encountered Krystal yesterday.

‘Any idea why he sneaked out and _where_?’ Junmyeon had gathered his cousins in their favourite basement common room. They helped themselves, sitting comfortably on expensive velvet chairs around a mahogany table. Nobody gave a response.

‘How long he been missing, exactly?’ Baekhyun asked.

‘He came back yesterday afternoon,’ Jongdae answered. ‘But he has been out of the house since 7 evening the night before.’

‘That gave him nineteen hours in total to get from here to wherever he was heading and get back here,’

‘8.5 hours per trip?’ Sehun calculated.

‘How much distance can he cover?’ Junmyeon asked, turning to Zhitao. He looked the most bright-eyed out of them all and was munching on some grapes. He gave it a thought.

‘Kai can teleport within a maximum radius of 50 metres in 2.5 seconds. He’d need 0.5 seconds break before he travels another 50 metres.’

‘Let’s just assume that it took him seven hours, or six, since wherever he went he must have been doing something there.’ Jongdae voiced his opinions.

‘He’d get to travel maximum 260 miles,’ Baekhyun answered. ‘But Kai has low mage stamina,’

‘He can’t travel over 8 miles in one go,’ Zhitao said. ‘It take him another 3 minutes to cool down before he can teleport again,’

‘170,’ Yixing voiced out.

‘So where the hell did he go?’ Junmyeon tightened his brows. Everyone was quiet. Then Sehun inhaled.

‘What if,’ he raised his head. ‘He was trying to look for the flower?’

‘What flower?’ Baekhyun asked. Yixing then gasped.

‘The flower. The doctor said something two days ago in Luhan’s room. He said this one particular arctic flower was needed for him to make the tonic he always gives Luhan. But those flowers can only be found up North in the mountains. Only one state grows them,’ Yixing recalled.

‘Mount Rye,’ Sehun said.

‘The state with that lunatic bloodthirsty queen?’ Xiumin only knew so well about Mount Rye’s reputation. It was one of the stories they always heard that managed to keep them up awake at night when they were little. ‘Was he mad?’

‘It’s Kai,’ Zhitao shrugged, trying to make a point.

‘The doctor said retrieving the flowers would take weeks because of documentation processes and that thing had to be kept at optimum temperature or else it would die out.’ Yixing recollected his memories.

‘Kai must have thought it was too long,’ Sehun deduced. Luhan was another one fro the second generation who had been unconscious for two weeks already. Although the healers assured the family that he was alright, but in a constantly deep sleep and had no damage to his brain whatsoever, everyone was worried.

And Kai, being one who would sacrifice so much for his cousins whom he considered his brothers got a little too ahead of himself.

‘So he goes to Mount Rye and then what? Interacts with humans and gets triggered again?’

‘I doubt it,’ Xiumin spoke. ‘He wouldn’t have been able to control himself if he ran into humans. They’d have reported it and we’d have gotten a letter asking for blood compensation.’

Everyone agreed.

‘Then we’ll wait for Kai, and see what he has to say about this.’ Junmyeon dismissed the meeting.

Sehun could feel his mood dampen after the meeting. He walked alone to Luhan’s room, which was right next to his. He quietly opened the door and let himself into the dim-lit room. Luhan was lying in peace, still on his bed. His pale face looked a little sweaty, as if he was overcome with fever. Sehun stood by his side, pressing his hand against the boy’s forehead. It felt cold.

Nobody knew what happened.

He became a little weak and suddenly when he was coming downstairs for dinner, he collapsed. Luhan had not woken up since. Sehun was the one who worried the most. After all, Luhan _was_ his unidentical twin brother. Luhan had constantly been deemed weak; he was the only hybrid who did not inherit visible traits of his animagus genes. He could only thrive as a sorcerer.

His physical capabilities were limited the same way any other sorcerers were; he could not run as fast, he was not as strong, he fell sick quickly and yet Sehun loved to play with him the most. Out of all them, he progressed the fastest in his wizardry skills, which was a pride Sehun always complimented time and time again.

‘Hang in there,’ Sehun stroked the boy’s head. ‘I’ll come back tomorrow,’ he said briefly before he left with a heavy heart.

‘There you are!’ he was surprised by Zhitao’s sudden presence.

‘Tao,’ he closed Luhan’s door. ‘What’s up?’

‘It’s Kai. He’s up,’ he said in a rather cheery manner.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

 

 

_once a Princess goes to sleep_

_and wakes she as a beloved Queen_

_once a witness, helpless and weak_

_tomorrow she rises to where she has never been_

 

 

‘Krystal,’ Kris snapped a finger in front of his sister’s face, causing her alarm. He smiled. ‘I called you three times,’ he sat down beside her on the bench facing the North Wing’s Greenhouse A. ‘Are you alright?’

She nodded. ‘He was looking for something, right over there,’ she pointed to the greenhouse. ‘It’s funny, isn’t it? Is there something only we have that they don’t?’ she asked.

‘Snow?’ he had no idea whatsoever. Krystal laughed a little at his answer.

‘Snow,’ she breathed, an icy fog escaping her lips. ‘It feels like it was only yesterday when Kyungsoo took us in,’ she said.

‘Time flies,’ he slips into memory lane just as his sister did. ‘Do you think she’s still out there?’

‘I don’t know,’ Krystal said quietly. ‘I don’t remember much of what happened, except a lot of horrible screaming. Very horrible screaming,’ the memory she kept as a child, although dark, was very vague. She could plot down main events but not remember details. She sighed. ‘Once I grow really, really strong, I’ll go back out there again.’ She looked at Kris in the eye. ‘I’m going to look for her,’

Kris liked her determination, and he nodded in agreement. ‘We both will,’ he grasped her hand.

‘We’ll go back, and then we’ll find a new place to live. A place where we can maybe do the things we’ve always wanted,’ she winked at him. ‘We’ll get Kyungsoo to come with us and then-‘ she sighed. ‘Am I dreaming too much?’

Kris shook his head. ‘Nothing’s going to stop us. Nobody’s stopped us all this while,’

‘Soon,’ Krystal said.

‘Soon.’ He agreed. ‘Come on, let’s go home.’ He offered her his hand and she accepted it gladly. Sometimes, both of them find themselves unbelieving how long it has been since they ran away from home. Years had passed since Kyungsoo found the lost pair and kindly took them under his own wings. They enjoyed enough peace for the last decade, thanks to their constant wariness and care. Kyungsoo has lived in Mount Rye long enough to ensure both his ‘children’ know how to conceal their differences.

As always, the two were easily enticed into the space of their home by the sweet hot scent of freshly baked goods; a mouth-watering smell especially in a place that is constantly cold. They seek shelter in the kitchen, Kris hastily kneeling by the stove to gather warmth for his freezing body. Kyungsoo is at the front, selling a tray of delicacies to a pair of male servants. Kyungsoo’s fine skill in bakery has caught the attention of many, including noblemen and noblewomen who sometimes request him to take in their large orders for parties and such.

Kris constantly teases him saying that it is “only a matter of time before the Queen hires you to serve in the royal kitchen” but Kyungsoo responded dryly saying he would rather not be noticed by the Queen at all. He finds himself thankful that she is not one for sweet treats. Her hate for apples especially is coincidental considering Kyungsoo’s trademark dish would have to be his apple pie. Her hate is so great that sometimes people think she would one day ban apples in the kingdom.

‘Do you need any help?’ Krystal goes out to the front.

‘You’re back,’ Kyungsoo smiles warmly at her. ‘How’s your leg?’ he points vaguely.

‘Healed completely. You look like you haven’t sat down yet at all,’ she notices the slight lines under his eyes and his pale lips.

‘I’ve been up since 3,’ he laughed

‘Get some rest then. Kris and I will be downstairs. We’ll take care of the store for you,’ she assured him.

‘Are you sure?’

‘Of course,’ she grins and sits up on a stool behind the counter. Kyungsoo pulls off his apron and retreats upstairs to wash himself and take a rest. Kris joins Krystal out front, with an apple in his hand. ‘Let’s play cards; loser has to hunt for game for Kyungsoo’s pies.’ She took out a deck of cards kept at a cupboard in the living space.

‘How many does he need?’ Kris takes a seat, watching his sister shuffle the cards with swift hands.

Krystal gave it a thought. ‘Five fowls,’ she smiled, distributing the cards. ‘The Countess is hosting a party. Her son’s coming back home from Leflores.’

‘You know a bit about people here,’

‘I listen to people talk,’ she shrugged, shooting a small smirk at him. ‘It’s actually fun,’

The bell rang indicating someone’s entrance through the door, and they both looked up to see a customer. Kris got off his stool and greeted him with a smile, before he feels Krystal pinching him by the arm. He looks at her and shoot her a strange look. The man was of average height and was wearing a leather coat over a turtleneck. He was glancing around indifferently around the shop before he meets Kris’ tall gaze.

‘This is a pretty shop,’ he smiled rather bravely. ‘I could…smell from afar.’

‘You’re new here?’ Krystal slid in front of Kris. ‘You look cold,’ she pointed out.

‘You’re friendlier than everyone I passed in town.’

Krystal eyed him, grinning awkwardly. ‘You’re not from here?’ she feigned ignorance. She _knew_ where he was from. She _knew_ he was one of them and so did Kris, who had excused himself to the kitchen. Krystal knew he was sneaking back upstairs to tell Kyungsoo that the man who had just walked into their shop was nothing else but an _animagus._ And not just any animagus but a _wolf_ one at that.

‘No, I’m not.’ He smiled. Krystal was rather wary that he admitted so easily. It could only mean that he is not scared at all. ‘So what’s good in here?’ he asked.

Before Krystal could answer, another man, also in similar dark clothing barged into the shop. This had on fur-lined collar and a hat to match. ‘Hey! You didn’t tell me you were in here!’ he stumbled with the sole of his boots wet from the snow. Before he could stabilize himself, a knife shot through the air, missing him by a near inch before it stabbed into the wooden frame that held the shop window.

The man who had arrived earlier turned to Krystal, only to find himself trapped as well; she had held another knife, this one larger, just behind his back, enough to be concealed.

‘Or what? You’re going to turn into a wolf and kill me? Go on,’ she provoked the two. ‘Do it in front of everyone,’ she nodded at the window. It was a rather open place; people passing could easily see what was going on. ‘My brother’s gone out, you’ll be dragged to the block before you have the chance to get out of here.’

They almost forgot. Mount Rye was an executioner’s block for people like them. The shorter one in leather jacket smiled. ‘So will you,’ he said, approaching the girl. ‘ _Sorcerer,_ ’

Krystal barely twitched. She had to admit it did scare her, as it does every single day, but she had survived ten years here. She had better convincing skills than they did. ‘You’re missing one person, aren’t you?’ she knew it was perhaps dangerous of her to ask of it, but she they were stalling so much time and she still did not know what purpose they have here.

‘Yes, they are.’ She heard a voice emerge from behind her, and she cursed herself. She felt the tip of another knife press onto her back, and she gritted her teeth, trying hard not to appear frightened, but it was hard, what with his scent overtaking the bakery’s. ‘Put it down,’ he said in a low growl.

‘Kai-‘

‘Put it down,’ he repeated in a louder voice. Krystal resisted. There was no way she was going to let him have the advantage again.

‘Kai, back off!’

‘I said put it down!’

‘Four against one?’ the shop door opened, and Kyungsoo appeared. ‘That’s a little unfair, don’t you think?’ he flipped the shop sign to closed and swiftly pulled the blinds down at the window. The shop grew dark. ‘Give my girl some space, would you?’

‘Not until she-‘ Kai insisted but before he could insist, thick green plant vines shot out from potted plants which sat on both corners at the front of the shop, dancing and entangling each and every one of the men in a manner so fast, none of them noticed it until the whole shop seemed to suspend with big vegetative parts.

The knife Kai was holding was slapped off his hand and he was pushed back to one wall by a giant vine. The man Krystal had held earlier was bound again, this time by plants and the other two were trapped as if they were in a plant cage. Kyungsoo sat calmly at the door, putting up a calm smile. ‘We’re here to talk, aren’t we?’ he asked.

‘You!’ Kai struggled to escape but the more he tried the tighter the vines tangled around him.

‘Are we here to talk or are we not?’ Kyungsoo raised his voice.

‘Yes,’ the first one sighed. ‘We meant no harm, we promise. We’re just here to see _her._ ’

Kyungsoo eyed them before he looked at Krystal. She merely shrugged, although he could see that she still did not want to trust them, which was only natural. But she did want to hear them out. ‘A civilised conversation then?’ Kyungsoo proposed.

‘Yes,’ one of them replied and the vines slowly receded to where they came from. It was one of Kyungsoo’s defensive mechanism he had set up for their shop and home. This was not the first time he had to use them, but he only ever did in the presence of non-humans. Otherwise, he would have been imprisoned and executed already. ‘To the back, shall we?’ he invited with an enthusiastic smile. Krystal glanced at Kai, who shot her a threatening glare as well before he followed Kyungsoo to a spacious sitting area behind the kitchen; a multi-functional porch that had sliding doors, so that it could be used as an outdoor area and indoor.

To the guests, it was just another trap; the sliding door was made of glass entirely so they would see the wooden frame which lined it outside, serving as a place to hang more potted plants and flowers, and it overlooked an enclosed garden of herbs and small berries. There was a finely carved table that could easily fit seven people and Kyungsoo gestured everyone to have a seat. All of them reluctantly obliged.

‘Alright, then. Maybe you can start by telling us who you are,’

 

*

When Kai awoke from his drug-induced sleep, he seemed horribly uncomfortable. He was sweating from head to toe, and had accidentally tumbled off the bed he was on, crawling towards one corner of the room. His limbs trembled. Then he screamed.

His cousins came into the room, while Junmyeon fetched for the healer and Sehun had to tightly hold onto Kai to keep him still and calm him down. Yixing kneeled in front of Kai and laid a hand on Kai’s forehead, closing his eyes. A thin layer of ice lined the tips of his palm. ‘Take a deep breath, Kai.’ He said in a raised voice. ‘Inhale,’ he said and it took Kai a moment to follow his instructions. ‘That’s it. Inhale,’ his voice softened. ‘Exhale,’

Sehun could feel Kai’s shoulders sag and his body gradually trembling less and less until he finally calmed down physically, Kai swallowed hard and Sehun loosened his grip around him. The healer made it just in time to confirm that Kai had a mean headache attack, and could only try to blame it on his new unnamed disease.

He had Sehun take Kai upstairs and see that the maids prepare him a special bath and the servants prepare broth for his supper since he came down with a fever. Only then did the doctor question him properly.

Kai wrapped himself in a fur blanket as he answered. ‘We have to find her,’ he said, sniffing up a flu.

‘Are you sure? This class of disease don’t usually require-‘

‘We just have to,’ he insisted intolerantly. ‘We have to.’ He repeated. And that is how he ended up in the bakery shop. His aunts and uncle forbade him to go alone; he needed a rationale soul about him, maybe more than one, and someone had to be good enough to convince so that they could peacefully make some kind of agreement with the girl who “brought this on me” so Kai stated.

*

‘If it’s not too personal, Krystal, could you tell us what’s your emblem?’ Baekhyun, the short man in leather jacket with lined eyes spoke up.

‘Why?’

‘It would help us try to heal Kai from his-‘ he cleared his throat. ‘- _curse._ ’

Krystal hesitated but Kyungsoo’s glance assured her it would be fine. ‘The Lunar Emblem,’ she replied. Baekhyun widened his eyes slightly but he put up a smile. Zhitao on the other hand, the one with the hat, swallowed nervously. Kyungsoo could understand the uneasiness it caused.

‘It makes sense,’ Baekhyun said. Kai had mentioned after he woke up that he assumed whatever curse he got, the mechanism went like this: every single time he is under the exposure of moonlight, his animus would take control and he would lose his consciousness for that period of time.

‘If you want to ask what happened, I don’t know.’

‘What do you mean you don’t know?’ Kai had a pissed look on his face. ‘You’re the one who cursed me,’

Krystal turned to him, not exactly appreciating his lack of control over his manners. ‘You almost killed me. _That’s_ what got you cursed.’ She answered. ‘So I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened and I don’t know how to lift it,’ she shrugged. ‘You’re going to have to find someone more capable to help you,’

Zhitao hung his head low. ‘Krystal,’ Baekhyun spoke again, ‘Kai has something to say actually,’ he said, earning a look of dismay from Kai but Baekhyun gestured him, insisting he take the stage. Kai gritted his teeth before he sighed.

‘I know this doesn’t mean much, and I’m sorry.’ He said, looking into Krystal’s eyes. They were cold to the lack of sincerity in Kai’s voice. Baekhyun pinched Kai’s arm. ‘I’m sorry,’ his voice sounded weaker, burdened with guilt that began to rise. ‘I lost control, I admit it. And I almost killed you,’ he tore his gaze from her. ‘So it’s my fault I got this curse anyway, but I’d still really like to ask you for help.’

Krystal felt a little sympathetic; losing control over your own body was a merciless curse. ‘I don’t know how to,’ she said again.

‘I know it’s too much to ask, but the only person we know who can probably help lives off the Borders.’

‘Then why not go there?’

‘Well,’ Baekhyun seemed awkward. ‘This curse is foreign, and I’m sure you’re aware your emblem comes once in a lifetime, maybe once a millennium. So what Kai has; it’s something pretty new. We tried contacting with whoever we could to help on this but they said-‘ he paused. ‘-they said they would have to research and that would take not just studying on Kai but also…you.’

Krystal turned to Kyungsoo. ‘Most of the time, when sorcerers curse, they do it _voluntarily._ So they are able to play with the buttons and determine what or how can someone lift a particular curse. It’s kind of like creating a spell. But Kai’s curse was apparently your final defence mechanism. It’s logical; you don’t know how to create curses in the first place, and you’ve never studied an animagus deeply enough to be able to specifically modify your curse to manipulate their transforming ability. I’d understand why they would need to study you as well.’

‘But she’s a sorcerer, right?’ Zhitao asked, and much like a child.

‘I am,’ Krystal answered.

‘We’re trying to come in contact with the people at Nox Republic, which is quite a distance from here, and we wouldn’t want to get you into anything without offering something on our behalf.’

Krystal thought about it. She has not heard of Nox Republic before. There wasn’t really much that she wanted; she was content and happy. Perhaps she did have dreams but nothing was out of her reach, and she was sure of it.

‘You don’t come from here do you?’ Zhitao guessed correctly.

‘No,’ Krystal admitted, ‘But I live here.’

‘You’re very brave then,’ Baekhyun complimented. ‘But I doubt you plan to stay here forever, no? Especially since political changes are bordering on the extreme-‘ he was very subtle in his word choice but Kyungsoo and Krystal knew he meant the Queen’s plans to wage war against non-humans. ‘-Mount Rye isn’t exactly a place for sorcerers.’

‘How do I know you don’t already know the cure to his curse?’ Krystal asked.

‘What?’

‘What if you guys know that in order for him to lift the curse he needs to kill me properly and that all you’re trying to do is kidnap me far away and-‘

Kai snorted a laugh and he threw his head back. ‘Killing you would be the _last_ thing I want to do right now.’ He said. Krystal did not appreciate his undermining tone.

‘We don’t plan to bring you alone, if that’s what you’re asking.’ Baekhyun said.

‘Why not?’ Krystal raised an eyebrow.

‘Well we don’t really know how to be hospitable enough for a girl.’

‘Is there something wrong with being a girl?’

‘No, no-‘ Baekhyun butted in. ‘It’s just that-‘ he threw nervous glances at Zhitao. ‘-we don’t have girls our age in the family, plus we’re as spoilt as any other spoilt kids can be. In other words we er-‘

‘We don’t know much about girls and how they live.’ Kai smiled. ‘We were told that they were…’ he tried to recall his aunt’s words. ‘… _different._ ’

Krystal was not so sure whether she wanted to laugh or feel offended. ‘Fine,’ she crossed her arms. ‘I want a dragon,’ she decided.

‘A dragon,’ Baekhyun repeated. ‘Just a dragon?’

Krystal stuttered.

‘Is that it? I have dragons, can’t you ask for something better?’ Kai smirked.

‘Fine, I want his dragon.’ she pointed at Kai. Kai was about to argue. ‘I want his dragon or no deal,’

Kai curled his fists. Junmyeon glared at him, ordering him to give it up, and Kai relented. ‘Fine, you can have my dragon.’ He gave in.

‘Good,’ Baekhyun clapped once. ‘Shall we move now?’ he stood up.

  



End file.
